


Not If I Ask You First

by Mamabug1981



Series: Domesticity 'verse [3]
Category: Louden Swain RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Breathplay, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: Billy talks Rob through some body image self doubts, and it backfires in the best of ways.





	Not If I Ask You First

**Author's Note:**

> So, remember that time that I swore up, down, and sideways that I would never, ever write smut for this pairing?
> 
> Oops.

_Six years plus a few months ago._

“Hey babe, I’m back.” Billy closed the door behind him and walked over to where Rob was stretched out on the couch with one arm thrown across his eyes. He leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Hey.”

Billy stopped short at the dejected tone. “Dude, you ok?”

“Yeah, sure, just fine. Just tired.”

Billy wasn’t buying it for a second. He reached down and gently removed Rob’s arm from his eyes. Even with Rob’s eyes still closed, it was obvious he’d been crying.

“Hey, c’mon. Open those pretty blues and talk to me.”

Rob sighed, opened his eyes, and proceeded to roll them at Billy. “Babe, really, it’s nothing. I’m just overthinking again, that’s all.”

“Oh, is that all? Come on, tell me.”

Rob groaned, and sat up on the couch. “Well, you know I’ve got this part coming up where I’ve gotta go without a shirt. And yeah, I’ve been killing myself toning up the last couple of months, and I guess there’s been some progress, but there’s still so much pudge! You know how they say the camera adds ten pounds? Yeah, I’m going to look like a beached whale. Hell, I don’t even know how YOU can stand to look at me.”

Billy shook his head in amazement. “Is that really how you see yourself?”

Rob just shrugged.

“Nuh uh. Come here.” He held a hand out for Rob to take, and lead him back to their bedroom. “Now, strip.”

“Billy, what…?”

“Just humor me, ok?”

Rob huffed, but stripped down to his boxers.

Billy looked him over for a moment, then nodded. “Good enough, for now. Come on, look over here.” He turned Rob around to face the full length mirror hanging on the closet door.

“C’mon, Billy! I don’t need…”

“Just shut up and look.”

Billy stepped up close behind Rob and looked at him in the mirror from over his shoulder. “Now, I don’t know what you have been looking at all this time, but let me show you what I see.”

He ran his fingers up into the back of Rob’s hair. “First. This gorgeous mop of curls on your head, soft and perfect for getting just the right hold,” he tightened his fist in his hair and pulled Rob’s head to the side just far enough to place a kiss behind his ear, where Billy knew he was sensitive, drawing a gasp out of Rob, “just the right hold when you’re on your knees so I can fuck that mouth for all it’s worth.”

Billy pulled Rob’s head back further so he could drop a kiss at the corner of his mouth and nip along his jawline before letting go. “How about those soft fucking lips of yours that feel so damned good wrapped around my cock as you take me down that talented throat? And that beard that tickles just right as you do. And let’s not forget those eyes. Those crystal blues that look so damned beautiful whether you’re topping, or whether you’re on your knees looking up at me. Can’t fucking get enough of them.”

He started planting kisses down the side of Rob’s throat. “This neck… Eyes open, Robbie… when you’re laid out beneath me, so damned turned on that your only instinct it to throw your head back in surrender… It’s all I can do sometimes not to mark that throat up from jaw to shoulder, claim you. You look so fucking hot when I can get away with it.”

“Now. These arms.” Billy slowly slid his hands over Rob’s shoulders and down his arms to gently wrap his hands around Rob’s wrists. “I can never quite decide whether I prefer these beauties wrapped around my waist, like when you hug me from behind first thing in the morning,” he crossed their arms across Rob’s belly, smiling as he felt him start panting slightly, “or around my neck when you’re kissing me and we just can’t get enough of each other,” he started bringing Rob’s hands up in front of him, “or tied to the bed railing over your head” he brought their hands the rest of the way up to latch Rob’s arms around the back of Billy’s neck, “where I can watch them flex and pull as my mouth wanders down your body to worship that beautiful cock of yours. Keep those there out of the way for me, yeah?”

Billy’s eyes darkened with lust as he took in the flush coloring Rob’s face and the way his lean torso looked stretched out on display like that. He ran his hands down Rob’s sides to rest on his hips for a moment, and couldn’t resist the need to rut up against the crack of Rob’s ass for a moment before continuing.

“So, here we have what you seem to think is the problem area, yeah?” Rob nodded, breathless by now. “You’re right, you’re not super cut.” He bit down on the sensitive spot at the juncture of Rob’s neck and shoulder, disrupting the scowl that formed at his words. “And you know what? I prefer it that way. Enough definition to look amazing in those tight t-shirts you favor, as well as when you’re padding into the kitchen for your morning coffee wearing nothing but those low-slung drawstring pants you sleep in; you never fail to take my breath away. But still soft enough to be the warm, safe place I love to rest my head at the end of a long day of work and rehearsals and concerts.

“Anyways,” Billy ran the tip of one finger down the center of Rob’s chest to fuss for a moment with the light smattering of hair just above the waistband of his boxers, and back up to circle one nipple. He splayed his other hand across Rob’s belly, holding him back tight against himself to gain a little more friction where he was still rutting up against him. “Aesthetics aside… Rob, would you keep your damn eyes open and on that mirror? Thank you… Aesthetics aside, it drives me absolutely crazy how sensitive and responsive you are, right here,” he gave a careful pinch of Rob’s nipple, and watched in fascination as Rob moaned and thrust into thin air, searching for friction that wasn’t there. “How I do love to pin you to the bed with my hips and bite you right there. The sounds you make as you buck up underneath me damned near make me come, Every. Single. Time.” He emphasized each word with a sharp flick to the already abused nipple, just to keep Rob worked up.

“Now, I know you can’t see it, but your back is just as beautiful. You should see how the muscles flex and strain when you’re on your hands and knees, pushing back against me as I’m pounding balls deep in that pretty little ass of yours.” He gave the aforementioned ass an affectionate smack before continuing.

“For the rest of this, I’m going to need you to lose these.” He slid his hands into the waistband of Rob’s boxers and pulled them down his hips, giving Rob a moment to step out of them and kick them aside. He reached up and took Rob’s arms down from around his neck. He gave him another moment to shake them out and recover before taking his wrists again and placing them on the door on either side of the mirror. 

“Keep those there, and watch. I’m not done with you yet.”

Billy used his foot to nudge Rob’s legs into a wide stance, giving him room to continue.

“Now, this,” he reached out and ran a finger up the length of the cock hanging heavy between Rob’s legs. He could tell that Rob was now straining not to come from just the simple touch, so he decided to save that for later. “This we will get back to in a moment. For now, let’s talk about those gorgeous legs of yours.” Billy knelt down behind him to make it easier to run his hands down the length of them and back up the inside, stopping just short of where Rob wanted them to be.

“Do you know how often I fantasized about these legs before we got together? I was right, you know, about how amazing those runner’s thighs feel wrapped tight around my waist when I’m fucking you into the mattress.

“So, this is probably my second favorite part.” He delivered a sharp nip to the flesh in front of his face. He chuckled as Rob tensed and groans. The man always did have a bit of a pain kink. He spread Rob’s ass wide open and licked a stripe up over the exposed opening. Billy had to stop for a moment to avoid coming in his pants at the noise that elicited from Rob. Once he calmed a bit, he leaned forward to probe Rob’s ass lightly with the tip of his tongue, but never quite breeching it. “Y’know, I’ve always wondered if I can make you come just by eating you out. One of these nights I’ll have to take the time to find out. But for now…”

He kept Rob’s ass held open with one hand, and put the other up between Rob’s legs to finally grab ahold of Rob’s cock and very carefully stroking it. He listened to the sound of Rob choking on his own moans above him when he realized Billy still wasn’t going to let him come just yet.

“This. Now this is my absolute favorite. The soft, velvety skin here as it glides across my tongue and down my throat. The hard, solid length of it in my ass, splitting me open as you pound into me as hard as you can just the way I like it. The way it feels in my fist,” he tightened his grip, “as I am finally, finally making you come.” Billy lowered his face to Rob’s ass again, stroking him as close to the edge of coming as he could just before he penetrated his ass with the tip of his tongue. A guttural scream ripped out of Rob, and Billy just let him thrust into his fist and back onto his tongue as he rode out his orgasm and painted the mirror in front of him with white stripes of ejaculate. He carefully extracted himself as Rob came down, patting him on the hip as Billy stood up and stretched, wincing at the pressure his skinny jeans placed on his own hard erection.

Next thing he knew, he was being pushed backwards across the room, and found himself flat on his back on the bed with Rob straddling his thighs, still stark naked and half hard. It was Billy’s turn to moan as Rob worked as fast as he could to get Billy’s pants open and off, battling with his shoes on the way. He finally contented himself with freeing one leg so he could shove Billy’s thighs up and wide open. Rob reached out, grabbing one of Billy’s hands and tangling it in his hair before leaning down to swallow Billy’s cock to the hilt.

Billy’s fist tightened in Rob’s hair at the sudden warmth surrounding his cock, and held his head in place for a moment, savoring the sensation of the flutter in Rob’s throat as he struggled to breathe. He finally let him up, and looked down his body to see Rob looking up at him, his pupils blown so wide his eyes were completely dark.

“C’mon babe, do it. Fuck my throat. You know you love the growl it leaves in my voice.”

That was what finally broke Billy. He shoved Rob off of him and onto his knees at the end of the bed til he could stand in front of him. Rob braced one hand on Billy’s thigh as Billy tangled both hands in Rob’s hair so he could thrust into his mouth. He sighed at the feel of those velvety soft lips sliding along his cock, and picked up his pace, until he felt himself start slipping down into Rob’s throat. On his next thrust, he buried himself as far as he could into Rob’s mouth and just held him there.

“Swallow.”

His knees nearly buckled when Rob complied. He felt him swallow a couple more times before Rob patted his thigh, asking to be allowed a breath. Billy pulled back far enough to let him get some air back in his lungs. He waited for Rob’s nod to start pushing back in, thrusting harder and deeper until he was down Rob’s throat on every stroke, then stopped and held Rob’s head in place again. He didn’t even have time to make the demand before Rob started swallowing around him again, and this time he was the one to pull back.

“God damn, that throat of yours, Robbie. Fuck.” He continued to swear incoherently until he got himself back under control. “This next one… Next one’s gonna be it for me, I’m too close. Ready?”

He watched Rob wrap a hand around his own cock, and at his nod, Billy slid straight into his throat, fucking in and out and back down again, chasing his release and hoping Rob was right there with him. Finally he felt Rob tensing up under him, fucking into his mouth once more, twice more, then burying himself as deep down Rob’s throat as possible and holding his head in place as Rob’s body started spasming with the force of his orgasm. Billy survived all of about ten seconds of the sight of Rob’s blue eyes rolling back in his head and the feel of his throat tightening down around his cock before he came with a shout of his own. A desperate pat on his thigh brought him back to himself, and he pulled out of his mouth completely, releasing his grip on his hair. Billy fell to his knees in front of Rob, barely avoiding the mess on the floor, as Rob coughed and choked and caught his breath.

Billy reached over to grab a nearby towel. He tucked a knuckle under Rob’s jaw and lifted his head, tenderly cleaning off the saliva and cum coating his chin before he leaned in and kissed him.

“Fuck, baby. I love you so much, you are so fucking amazing.” He spread the towel out over where Rob’s cum still dampened the carpet, pulled a blanket off the bed, and lowered them both to the floor with the blanket wrapped around them. Billy wrapped an arm around Rob’s waist and pulled him back snug against his chest, his head resting on Billy's outstretched arm. He lay there, murmuring words of love and adoration in Rob’s ear until he felt him go lax with sleep. Just before he drifted off himself, he finished with the words, “One of these days, I'm gonna muster up the balls to ask you to marry me.”

He was asleep before he could hear Rob’s whispered reply. “Not if I manage to ask you first.”


End file.
